A vehicle is an apparatus that allows a user who gets thereinto to move the apparatus in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be an automobile.
In order to improve the convenience of a user who uses a vehicle, a vehicle is typically provided with various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, for example, various devices for user driving convenience have been developed.
As interest in self-driving cars has increased, there has been research on sensors installed in the self-driving cars. The sensors installed in self-driving cars may include object detection sensors, for example, a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a GPS, LiDAR, and a gyroscope. Thereamong, the camera may perform important functions as a sensor to detect objects or environmental conditions around a vehicle.
Some vehicles are equipped with an Idle Stop and Go (ISG) function. The ISG function is a function that automatically turns off the engine of a vehicle when the vehicle stops and automatically turns the engine back on when the vehicle starts. The ISG function may, for example, improve the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and reduce carbon dioxide emission by reducing idling of the vehicle.